


Will, Obligation, Gold

by Sword_Kallya



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Again, Agatha your boys need you, Gen, Gil honey please don't jump off Castle Wulfenbach, Introspection, Lucrezia Wins AU, Other, Poetry, Sorry Not Sorry, Tarvek is in his element and hates it, This is pretty dark guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sword_Kallya/pseuds/Sword_Kallya
Summary: She sleeps in a cage of titanium dreams
   He prowls a cage that was once a safe haven   He dances in fetters of filigree gold





	

She sleeps in a cage of titanium dreams,

Constricted by shackles of poisonous will.

Thunder and bloodshed are lashed to her hand;

Her spirit hides fervor-sparks, stifled until

She wakes and the darkness is shattered and torn,

But the cage saps her vigor, the fetters her will.

How long will this nightmare go on?

 

He prowls a cage that was once a safe haven,

Its denizens pity him - their chains are light.

He does not sleep, for his dreams all glint gold.

(A man draped in shadow, a girl dressed in sunlight)

His heart has been sundered and wrenched from his chest -

The winds call with freedom, the people their plight.

How long will this nightmare go on?

 

He dances in fetters of filigree gold.

(Poisons in polacca, affairs in an allemunde)

His movements are choreographed, for a shift

Of parlance and purpose may lighten the bonds.

His partner’s a viper of moonlight and venom.

(Where she should be sunlight and bloodshed and thunder)

How long will this nightmare go on?


End file.
